Magi One-Shots (Reader x Various)
by leogirl321
Summary: One-shots about some of your favorite Magi characters, what kind of trouble can our faithful reader get into? Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Magi.
1. I Missed You (Aladdin x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You watched in mild contentment as the familiar blue-haired magi talked animatedly with Alibaba and Morgiana. You hung back at few meters away, not wanting him to notice you just yet.

You had just returned from a three week long trip to Kou to visit your sister and her family. A few hours ago, you were admitted into Sindria from its ports. It was actually only a few minutes ago that you had arrived at the palace.

After a warm welcome from Sinbad himself, you had come to the palace courtyard to see that they were having a small just-because party with Sinbad and his Eight Generals. You happily took the chance to mingle until you spotted your companions: Alibaba, Morgiana and Aladdin.

It seems like it had been too long since you had seen the magi and his friends because you suddenly felt self-conscious announcing your arrival. You were content for the moment just watching them be happy. Especially the small magi.

However, you didn't know if it was because he could feel your stares or if he sensed your presence but the magi suddenly turned and looked directly in your direction easily catching sight of you.

You were caught off-guard but still you smiled and waved. A grin slowly spread across his face before he turned full circle to face you.

"(Y/N)!" Aladdin bounded across the courtyard grabbing you around the middle in a tight embrace. He smiled in contentment as he took the opportunity to nuzzle into your breasts. You could hear Sinbad and Alibaba's boisterous laughter at Aladdin's little habit.

You blushed fervently at his blatant display of affection. You pried him off your body and quickly hissed at him, "Aladdin, please, don't do this in front of other people at least!"

Aladdin pouted, keeping a light grip on your arm, "(Y/N), aren't you happy to see me too? I waited all day for you..."

You quickly cracked under the pressure of his pouting gaze, you looked away a slight blush still painting your cheeks a rosy red, "I-I missed you too..."

"Good!" You were caught off-guard as he swiftly pulled your arm down landing a soft kiss on your lips. He pulled away smiling cheerily at you, "I missed you a lot, (Y/N)!"

You blinked blankly for a moment until the rambunctious cheering of a drunken Sinbad and his Generals snapped you back to reality. Flustered, you futilely looked around trying to deny their cheers before turning back to Aladdin.

"Aladdin! Look what you've done!" You whined as you calmed down.

"Mmmm..." Aladdin hummed happily as he wrapped his arms around you again. "It's fine. Let me be selfish just for today, and let everyone know that I love you." Aladdin smiled softly up at you and planted another peck on your lips, "It's a special occasion since you came back."

Deciding to give up, you sighed in resignation and just let Aladdin hug and snuggle against you. Ignoring, the cheers and wolf whistles around you, you made a mental note to self to never go away that long, else Aladdin would publicly attack you again. There was just no winning against a magi after all.


	2. Feed Me (Judal x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"(Y/N)!" You jumped as you heard the familiar calling of a certain black-haired magi.

"I'll be right there, Judal-sama!" You called out to him, you hurriedly tried to finish cutting up the fruit without cutting yourself for your demanding charge.

"Ah. There you are, (Y/N)." You were surprised when you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist. You shivered at the warmth his toned body brought and the slight tickle of his hair against your cheek.

"G-good morning, Judal-sama. How did you sleep?" You attempted to distract him while you tried futilely to wriggle out of his firm hold.

Judal frowned and tightened his grip effectively putting an end to your struggles, "Didn't I tell you not to add the '-sama' to the end?"

It had only been a few months ago that you were hired by the palace to cater to the resident magi's needs. However, over the past few months, for some reason, Judal had grown pretty attached to you. He took joy in following you around to harass you much to your chagrin.

You blushed, and shook your head, "I can't do that, Judal-sama."

"Humph." Judal huffed in annoyance; he paused before a sly grin slowly crept across his face, "Alright then. Then I demand that you feed me."

"Wh-what?" You were caught off guard by his sudden request. "But that's-"

"Are you saying that you intend to deny my request? Are you sure about that, (Y/N)?" Judal asked, a playful grin on his face. He spun you around in his hold. You caught the spark of amusement in his eyes at your dumbfounded expression. "Looks like I've broken through your composure, huh?"

You gulped but decided to just comply with his request. You doubted that the magi would fire you but still, his wish was your command. You carefully picked up a strawberry slice and held it up to his mouth.

Judal's eyes sparked in delight as he leaned forward and popped the sliced fruit into his mouth. Before you could pull your hand away he grabbed your wrist and sensually sucked the tips of your fingers clean from the sticky sweetness of the fruit.

You quickly pulled away, a crimson color blossoming across your cheeks. "J-Judal-sama!"

Judal just smiled and put his hands on the counter on either side of you. "Now I want it mouth-to-mouth."

"Wh-what?!" You squeaked in mortification. Although Judal was admittedly highly attractive, that didn't change the fact that you were just a palace maid and Judal was a magi. "I can't, Judal-sama..."

"Now, (Y/N)." Judal ignored your feeble protest and looked down at you expectantly.

You fidgeted under his intense gaze for a minute before he sighed and picked up another slice of a strawberry. He surprised you by shoving it past your lips into your mouth. He shot you one last devilish grin before he leaned down and captured your lips with his.

For a moment, you protested his advancements before you took notice of how well he kissed. You slowly found yourself melting into the kiss and responding. Judal smiled against your lips, obviously pleased by your surrender, before deepening the kiss.

After a moment, he pulled away from you with a small popping noise. He inspected your flushed face and smiled in triumph.

"Delicious." Judal chuckled at the flustered look on your face after his comment.

"Judal, you're embarrassing me..." You mumbled in slight irritation.

"Oh?" Judal perked up in excitement, "You didn't use '-sama'!"

"Wh-what? Oh, gomenasai. It won't happen again." You bowed slightly to him.

"Oh, trust me, it will." Judal flashed you another impish grin. He stepped forward, causing you to back up against the counter in alarm, before he reached around you for the plate of fruit and croissants, "But for now I think I'll just have my breakfast."

You watched in mild bewilderment as Judal sauntered over to a kitchen stool and began eating. You didn't know what made him like harassing you so much but after that kiss, you thought that you just might get used to it.


	3. Because You're Special (Kouha x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kouha-san, why do you always call me to do this?" You mumbled as you gently ran your fingers through his long tresses.

"Because you're good at it, and you're gentle unlike those other idiot palace maids." Kouha murmured, he was lounging on his chair which was at a gentle incline for his comfort. His eyes were shut in bliss as you ran your hands through his soft locks.

"I'm sure that Junjun, Jinjin and Reirei could do it just as well." You murmured absentmindedly, you carefully ran the brush through his hair. To be truthful, you really didn't mind taking care of Kouha's hair for him. It was soft and fun to play with anyways. Plus, you might have a thing for the pink-haired Kou prince.

You were relatively surprised when he opened his eyes and tilted his head back to look at you, "I don't want Junjun and them to do my hair."

You raised an eyebrow and inquired curiously, "Why not?"

"Because you're special." You were even more surprised when Kouha grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you down to plant a soft kiss on your lips. He pulled away a sly grin on his face as he studied your flushed cheeks.

"Ah," You blushed and brushed your hand over your lips, "Um, well, thanks."

Kouha smiled at your slight embarrassment, "Good. You should be thankful that I think so highly of you." He leaned up and pecked you on the nose before picking his hairbrush off the dresser and handing it to you, "Now brush. And don't forget the braids."


	4. Come Here (Sinbad x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sinbad..." You growled in annoyance at your King. For the third time that week you found Sinbad drunk and practically passed on the couch in the palace parlor. "Sinbad, get up already."

"Hmm..?" He cracked an eye open to spot you standing over him in irritation. He broke into a grin as he recognized his precious Queen, "(Y/N), come lay with me..."

You sighed and gently tugged on Sinbad's arm to try to get him off the couch, "Sinbad, you're drunk and not thinking straight. Now come on, let's get you to bed- oomph!" You were caught off guard when Sinbad sharply pulled his arm back down sending you sprawling on top of him.

"Mmmm...much better." He hummed in contentment as he firmly enveloped you in his hold pinning you to his chiseled chest.

"Sinbad, let go! What if someone comes in?" You hissed as you tried vainly to push off his chest.

"I don't wanna..." Sinbad just tightened his hold and cuddled even closer to you.

"Sinbad..." You whined in a last ditch attempt to reason with your drunk husband.

You were momentarily shocked when he flipped you over so that he was hovering over you both hands on either side of your head, "Even if someone comes in, I don't care." You blushed as you saw, the love burning passionately in his eyes.

"Sinbad, don't stare at me like that..." You looked away in annoyance and embarrassment, a blush burning brightly on your cheeks. You weren't used to seeing Sinbad look so intense. Usually, you could see the love in his eyes but it was more gentle and calm, not like today.

Still, Sinbad continued, "You're my Queen now so no one can say anything no matter what I do to you..." Sinbad planted butterfly kisses leading from your neck to your jaw, you blushed and squirmed underneath him.

"Alright, alright!" You held his face in your hands, effectively catching his attention and halting his affections. You took a deep shaky breath to calm the rapid beating of your heart. As much as you liked the Sinbad right now you didn't want to do anything with him while he was as drunk as he was now, "I understand, so let's just go to bed for now."

Sinbad cocked his head at you as he considered what you said. Finally, he nodded, "Okay." He mumbled as he got off you and helped you up. He yawned as he turned and started pulling you up the stairs after him. You quietly breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Who knew Sinbad could be so aggressive…" You murmured to yourself.


	5. Don't Make Me Worry (Alibaba x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"(Y/N), (Y/N), please wake up soon...please..." You heard a familiar voice call out to you, rousing you from your sleep. You forced yourself to crack your eyes open even though you felt like laying down and never getting up again.

You studied the person clutching your hand with their head laid on your lap. Recognition flashed in your eyes as you finally realized who the blonde shock of hair belonged to. "Alibaba-kun?"

His head snapped up and bloodshot eyes met with your (eye color) curious orbs. "Oh..." Alibaba seemed to visibly relax as he swept you into a bone-crushing embrace, "Thank God, you're okay...I'm so glad...so glad..."

"Ah, Alibaba, that kind of hurts..." You cringed as you felt a sharp pain in your side. Alibaba quickly let go and you finally noticed that you had a bandage wrapped around your middle.

"What's all this for?" You asked in mild confusion. You looked at Alibaba expectantly.

You saw Alibaba's brow furrowed, "You don't remember?" You shook your head no. You stared curiously up at him waiting for him to answer.

Alibaba looked down as he recounted what had occurred, "When Kassim transformed into a Black Djinn and targeted Balbadd's palace, you tried to block him from getting to the civilians and he attacked you. Thankfully, Sinbad was there to stop him from causing any more harm but you ended up fainting from the blood loss..."

"Oh, yeah. I do remember trying to stop Kassim..." You nodded your head, as Alibaba lowered his head to stare at your intertwined hands dejectedly.

"It's my fault. If I had the courage to stop Kassim then this would never have happened to you and Kassim wouldn't be gone." He bit his lip and looked away teary eyed, "It's all my fault..."

You sat shocked for a moment at the news. You had obviously blacked out before Kassim died because you had no knowledge of that occurring. You had known Kassim as a kid since you lived in the slums too. You were never as close to him as Alibaba was but the news still came as a harsh blow. You could only imagine how Alibaba was feeling. There was a heavy silence in the air as you tried to figure out what to say to stop his trembling. "I almost lost you too…" He managed to choke out after a bit. Your eyes softened as you gaze at his desolate form.

"Alibaba." He slowly raised his gaze to meet yours. He was surprised when you leaned forward and brushed your lips over his.

You smiled kindly at him, "You did the best you could. I'm proud of you. And I'm sure Kassim forgives you. He really did love you, you know."

Alibaba stared wide eyed at you before his lips turned up in a half smile. "Yeah..."

"If that doesn't help, just know that I love you too." You wrapped your arms around him in a comforting embrace. He quickly returned the embrace you could feel him take a deep breath and steady his breathing.

"Hehe..." He chuckled quietly, "I love you too...and by the way don't you ever think of going to battle _ever_ again. **_Ever_****.**"

You sighed at that statement but decided to let him have his way for now. You could argue about it later, "Alright, whatever you say."

"Good girl." Alibaba broke away from the embrace to connect your lips in a passionate kiss. Your tongues battled for dominance as Alibaba deepened the kiss, finally you both pulled away panting for air. Alibaba blushed at your flushed face, "Cute..."

You flushed red at his compliment before you gave him a peck on the cheek, "Silly. Now, come on. Since I'm up, let's go get some breakfast!"


	6. Breakfast In Bed (Hakuryuu x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hrmph..." You stirred as you woke up from your sleep. Stretching out in a cat-like manner, you rolled over to get more comfortable while you cleared your mind of the grogginess sleep usually left you with.

Not finding your position comfortable enough, you rolled back over; eyes closed, and spread your arms out more. It was then that you noticed something missing. Still, with closed eyes you felt around the sheets but came up empty handed. You opened your eyes to look around to see that indeed nobody was there.

"Hakuryuu?" You sleepily called out to your boyfriend. You had a sleepover at the palace the night before and so it was a bit unsettling to find him gone in the morning.

Eyebrows furrowed, you sat up to look around the room. Still, no one. Huffing, you swung your feet out of bed and padded into the hallway. You looked up and down the grand hall for any sight of him. No luck.

You did a quick search to see if any maids were in sight. None. But then again it was Hakuryuu's wing of the palace and you knew how he hated having people waiting on him so it came as no surprise to you.

Pouting, you moved into Hakuryuu's parlor to relax. It was then that you noticed a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen.

You followed the mouthwatering scent and poked your head in to find your boyfriend frying bacon on the stove.

You smiled, having finally found him. You snuck up on him and wrapped your arms around his waist, "Why did you leave this morning?" You murmured into his shoulder.

"Huh? (Y/N)?" He looked over his shoulder to spot your (hair color) shock of hair. "You're not supposed to be up yet..."

"Why not?" You frowned up at him in confusion.

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed before you woke up..." He admitted.

You grinned as he fidgeted in your hold, "You're so sweet." You leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "It's okay. I can still go back to bed if you want?"

Hakuryuu slid the bacon off the pan and onto a plate before he turned around to face you, "No, that's fine. I'm already done." Hakuryuu paused in thought for a moment, "Actually, to make it up to me for getting up early: I get to feed you."

You flushed red at the thought as Hakuryuu smiled down at you smugly, "Hakuryuu..." You whined pitifully.

He just smirked before quickly leaning down and scooping you up and over his shoulder."Wh-what are you doing?" You squealed as you flailed your legs a bit in surprise.

He balanced the plate of food in his hand as he started marching back towards the bedroom. "I'm feeding you whether you like it or not." You pouted but let him carry you anyway.

There was just no arguing when the prince put his mind to it after all.


	7. Idiot (Jafar x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"(Y/N)! Get back down here right now!" You cringed as you heard the familiar shouting of your boyfriend from the entrance of the palace. He had caught you red-handed trying to climb to the very top of the palace building. Tch.

You quickly weighed your options in your head. You could finish your trek to the pointy top of the main palace building and risk him being annoyed with you for the rest of the day, or you could come back down right now and get yelled at but have him get over it in an hour or two.

"(Y/N)?! Are you even listening to me?! I said GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF LIKE LAST TIME!"

You briefly remembered the time you tried to climb to the top of the roof of your wing of Sindria's palace to retrieve a soccer ball that you had been playing with in the courtyard. You had fallen, thankfully not all the way to the ground, but onto a balcony. Needless to say, you broke your leg and had to walk around on crutches for 3 months. You shuddered at the memory. Jafar had been angry with you for a whole week for that. Casts were _not_ fun and neither was an angry Jafar.

Apparently, you had paused for too long while you reminisced because Jafar continued to shout at you, "(Y/N), you better not be thinking about still climbing! Get down here now!"

You sighed as you decided the most convenient and morally correct choice. "Tch. I was almost there though..." You pouted to yourself as you carefully picked your way back down to the bottom, trying not to notice Jafar's angry look pointed at your back.

Once you made it to the bottom you slowly turned around, a sheepish smile on your face to see your seething boyfriend, "Uh, hey. How's it hanging?"

"(Y/N)..." He hissed. You flinched, hearing the blatant aggravation in his tone.

"Oh, would you look at the weather we're having?" You tried weakly to distract him.

"Don't try and change the subject on me." He snapped, instantly silencing you, "What were you doing up there? What if you fell?!"

"But Sharrkan and Pisti dared me to do it..." You whined. Jafar pinched the bridge of his nose as a vein throbbed in his temple. You shifted your weight nervously at the change in his mood.

"Those idiots..."Jafar finally sighed in resignation. You were surprised when he swiftly pulled you into a bone crushing embrace, "Do you know how worried I was when one of the maids told me they saw you up there?" You frowned when you recognized the trickle of distress in his voice.

"Gomen, Jafar...I didn't mean to make you worry…" You murmured into his shoulder as you wrapped your arms around him. It was not the first time that you made him worry. You never said it but you noticed that while Jafar was quick to anger he rarely lost his temper with you (unless you did something admittedly stupif, like right now), and because of that you knew he loved you, even if you made him worry.

"By the way, if I _ever_ catch you up there again, expect a _very_ harsh punishment." You cringed at his threat. The memory of Jafar's punishments was brought up. With all the running and push-ups you did you had been sore for _weeks_.

"Yes, sir." You muttered bitterly.


	8. Stay With Me (Kouha x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Knock knock knock_

You looked up from the book you were reading at the sound of the knock on the door.

"That's weird. I don't usually get visitors..." You stood up and quietly padded across your small and rather shabby house to the door where the visitor was still frantically knocking.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" You yelled in annoyance as you quickly unlocked the door and swung it open to see two maids dressed in Kou's palace clothing in front of your door. You sighed, you already had an idea what they were here for, "Ohayo, what do you need?"

"(Y/N)-san! Please, come quickly!" You furrowed your eyes as the young flustered looking maid who stood at the door, wringing her skirt nervously. You frowned slightly, she was probably nervous since she was waiting alone outside for you to answer the door. It didn't help that you lived deep in the slums and suspicious people passed by all the time.

"Why? What happened?" You cocked your head and leaned against the side of the door, ignoring the creaking sound it made.

"Kouha-sama has requested your presence at the palace." She rushed through her sentence as if she couldn't wait for you to get into the waiting carriage behind her.

You scowled at the news in irritation, "But I just went there yesterday."

"Gomen, (Y/N)-san, but you'll have to be coming with us right now." You whirled around to face Kouha's three attendants, Junjun, Jinjin, and Reirei.

"H-how did you get into my house?" You backed away from them in shock.

"You left the back door unlocked." Junjun smiled in mock sweetness. "Now, please get in the carriage, (Y/N)."

You narrowed your eyes, "No."

"Then we'll have to use force." Jinjin grinned and all three of them began to advance towards you.

You backed away, frantically throwing wary glances at the three of them, "St-stay away! Back off! Nooooooo~!"

-

"Kouha!" You burst into the prince's room and stalked towards him angrily, pointing your finger in accusation. "You really must be crazier than I thought! Why would you order them to come get me for no reason?!"

Kouha sat, lounging in his chair, calm as can be, totally unperturbed by your obvious distress, "I had a reason. I wanted to see you." He shrugged causing a vein to tick violently in your temple.

"Kouha, I live in the slums. You can't just call me whenever you want. People will start to get suspicious. I might get robbed or kidnapped or even attacked if they see that I associate with you." You explained as calmly as possible. Kouha's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If anyone tries something on you, _I'll kill them_." You shivered at the murderous tone Kouha's voice always took on when you mentioned your neighborhood. The scary thing was you knew he would follow through on his threat someone actually dared to attack you. Though he might act selfish and a bit childish around you, you were no stranger to his psychotic personality. Kouha's extremely possessive nature wouldn't permit him to even let other guys glance at you on the street let alone physically harm you.

"Besides, I think you should just start living in the palace anyways. That way I won't have to order the servants to come get you anymore." Kouha interrupted your thoughts with his suggestion.

You were surprised by his offer but quickly started to protest, "No, Kouha, I-"

Kouha quickly strode across the room and pushed you up against the wall, passionately connecting your lips with his. You instantly melted into the familiar feeling of his warm lips on yours and the firm but comfortable cage of his arms around you. Tongues battled for dominance as Kouha lightly ran his hands up and down your sides, lazily exploring your curves. You were the first to pull away as you gasped for air.

Kouha looked down at you resolutely and unwaveringly, "If you actually think you're gonna get attacked then I won't have you living in the slums anymore." He smiled softly at your flushed face, "Anyway, you can't deny the fact that you miss me too."

You blushed and buried your head in his shoulder, you were quiet for a moment so you thought about it. "Alright. You win. I'll come to the palace."

"Good." Kouha tilted your head up and sealed your lips in a soft kiss. He broke away and shot you a cocky smile before murmuring to you, "Because I already ordered the servants to start packing your stuff."

"KOUHA!"


	9. Can We Keep It? (Sphintus x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sphintus, are you sure you're okay with it staying here?" You stared doubtfully at a fearful Sphintus, who stood stock still against the far wall. You were a bit put off by the terrified expression on his face. His eyes glanced left and right looking anywhere but at your face as he struggled to gather his composure.

"I-I'm not scared if that's what you're thinking!" He blurted out, a faint pink dusting on his face. "I-I'm not afraid of some tiny puppy!" He looked down evidently trying to hide the red blossoming across his normally chocolate colored cheeks.

"Yes, yes I know, Sphintus." You drawled wryly, obviously not convinced by his feigned courage. "If you can deal with snakes then I'm sure you can deal with a small, innocent puppy, right?" You smiled impishly as you stared at Sphintus who furrowed his brow at your sly tone. He narrowed his eyes at you wondering what your next move would be before he nodded slowly and cautiously.

"R-right." Sphintus gulped when your smile only widened at his refused to back down despite the cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck.

"So, would you mind holding him for me? I need to go out and buy food and other stuff for our new pet." You took a few steps forward Sphintus holding out the small pup. You struggled to hide the amused laughter that threatened to bubble up when a panicked expression appeared on his face.

"B-but, I-I..." He backed away nervously looking around for an excuse. You took a few steps closer until finally he cracked under the pressure, "Please, (Y/N)! Don't bring that thing any closer!"

You chuckled at his adorable mortified face, "You're so cute, Sphintus."

"St-stop laughing..." He crossed his arms and pouted his cheeks taking on a reddish tint. You smiled at how easy it was to embarrass him. Although you were a bit flattered. After all, Sphintus trying to act like a tough macho guy was just him trying to show off for his precious girlfriend.

"Ok, ok. We don't have to keep him. I'm pretty sure a shelter or the vet wouldn't mind taking this little guy in." You snuggled against the little puppy as it slept in your arms. A twinge of disappointment went through you at the thought of giving the animal up. It had only been about 30 minutes but you were already attached to the little puppy. Sphintus studied your brief crestfallen expression and made a decision right then.

"N-no." You looked up to see a determined looking Sphintus, "You can keep it."

You blinked a few times at his statement, "But you're scared of it." Sphintus winced, his pride struck by your blatant declaration of his fear.

"I..." Sphintus looked at the ground before taking a few steps towards you, slowly and cautiously scooping the small pup into his arms. He gently cradled it, a slightly uncomfortable but nonetheless determined look on his face. "I'll get over it."

You grinned happily at your boyfriend as you threw your arms around his neck, careful not to squish the puppy between your bodies. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sphintus!" You pulled back to give him a peck on the lips in gratitude. He blushed and looked away, clearly embarrassed by your blatant display of affection, much to your great amusement.

You carefully hugged him again, in bliss, "I'll take care of it so you don't have to worry about anything."

Sphintus sighed and shifted the whining pup to one arm so he could wrap his free arm around you, he settled into the hug so that his head was resting on top of yours, "The things I do for love..."

"Love you too, Sphintus." You pecked him on the nose and laughed when he blushed again, obviously not used to you being so affectionate.

"If I knew you would be this happy I would've gotten you a puppy sooner." He mumbled, an amused smile on his face.

You beamed, delighted at the thought that he wanted to please you. But you started laughing soon afterwards. Sphintus furrowed his brow in confusion, "What's so funny?" He asked slightly put off.

"That's a St. Bernard puppy. As soon as it grows up it'll probably be bigger than you." You laughed harder as Sphintus's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He frantically looked down at the tiny sleeping puppy in his arms.

"EH?!"


	10. You're Mine (Judal x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"(Y/N), hurry it up. I'm sick of being here." Judal wrinkled his nose in disgust at the dirt paved road filled with happy talkative families walking about. He hated the marketplace. With an unbridled passion. You threw a short distracted glance his way.

"In a minute, Judal, I just have to pick up some more rice and fruit." You answered him curtly, causing him to scowl in annoyance, "Besides, I said you could stay at home while I did the shopping but you followed me anyways."

"Too bad. Now that I'm here, I want to go home." Judal rested his hands on his hips as he stared down at you in blatant defiance. You blinked at the selfishness of his request, if you could even call it a request that is.

"You can't just-" You were about to reprimand the dark-haired magi when a hand settled heavily on your shoulder. You turned in curiosity to face an inebriated young man. You stared in slight worry for him as he swayed from side to side, obviously not very steady on his feet.

"Hey, you look a bit stressed. You wanna come have some fun with me?" His eyes trailed up and down your body blatantly scanning your quite lithe figure before meeting your eyes in a lustful half-lidded gaze.

You cringed, all worry for him evaporating from your body, but still you forced a polite smile, "I don't really think that's-"

You were interrupted when you noticed Judal stepping forward menacingly, a sneer on his face. You didn't have to be a magi to know the rukh were buzzing in anticipation of his next move. It seemed the man could feel the suddenly dangerous atmosphere because he finally turned to take in the magi, recognition flashing in his eyes. You watched as he sobered up and blanched in obvious panic.

"Wait, Judal." You hissed and grabbed the magi's arm, temporarily redirecting his harsh glare to you. You flinched at the intensity of his glare but refused to let go of his arm. The perverted young man took the distraction as a chance to madly dash into the crowd, disappearing from sight.

You heaved a sigh, dropping Judal's wrist, you looked up at him outrage burning in your gaze, "Judal, what were you planning to do?"

"To get rid of him." He answered back in a coldly detached voice; if you didn't know him so well, you would've missed the rage bubbling just beneath the surface of his detached act. But at the moment, you didn't care. You were angry, very angry.

"Why do you always try to solve your problems with fighting?" You fiercely snapped at him.

His eyes suddenly took on an infuriated glint; he leaned down getting a little too close for comfort. You jerked away but refused to step back, you chose to ignore the familiar warmth of his breath on your cheek, "Did you see the way he looked at you? I could've killed him." Judal ground out, his voice wavered with barely contained rage.

"Still, you can't-" you were cut off when you felt cool hands on the sides of your face, yanking you up to meet ruby red orbs.

"You're mine." He hissed savagely before crushing your lips to his in a passionate, fiery, and possessive kiss. He crushed your frame to his body, caging you against his firm build as he tilted your head back to gain better access. You let out a small gasp when he bit your lip and he took the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth, ardently exploring and memorizing your cavern.

He pulled away to stare intensely at your flushed complexion. The glint in his eye wasn't quite as harsh anymore and you found yourself melting under his softened gaze.

"Judal..." You swooned and sighed, still dazed from his kiss. You put your head down to lean heavily against his chest.

"Mine." Judal repeated more fiercely, pulling you even tighter against him, almost as if he was trying to physically claim you as well.

"All yours." You smiled lightly, and at that moment you had no doubts about where you belonged. You had found it.


	11. Forgiven (Kouen x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your Highness, (Y/N)-sama has come to see you." The young servant spoke firmly from the doorway alerting Kouen to your presence.

"Bring her in." Kouen didn't look up from his work, instead choosing to sit hunched over hands futilely rubbing his temples in an attempt to calm his raging headache. He sighed, and leaned heavily on the desk, staring at the mounds of work before him.

"Kouen, are you feeling alright?" Kouen breathed out a sigh of relief when he felt your cool hand gently massage the back of his neck.

He spun around in his office chair to wrap his arms around you before burying his head in your stomach. "Just a little stressed." You frowned and rubbed his back. Much to your amusement, he hummed a sound of approval into your belly at your soothing ministrations.

"Did that feel good, Your Highness?" Kouen finally looked up long enough to meet your twinkling mischievous eyes.

"Don't call me that. And keep doing what you did before. I'm tired." Kouen dropped his head back down to lean against you comfortably. You chuckled in mirth knowing that it was only around you that Kouen dropped his stony pretense. Nobody would have guessed that their future King could be so vulnerable around a normal palace maid turned Queen like you. You continued to massage his neck.

"Your wish is my command." You smiled as you gently moved on to knead his shoulder and back muscles. Kouen groaned contentedly and further relaxed under your touch. You smiled warmly at his antics and quickly stooped down to kiss him on the top of his head.

Kouen glanced up at the sudden affection before cracking a small smile, "You missed my lips."

You laughed again and leaned down again to meet his waiting lips in a soft peck, "Gomen, my King."

Kouen tangled his hand in your hair to swiftly pull you back down in a passionate kiss, "Forgiven, my Queen."


	12. Mad (Sharrkan x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm the best swordsman." You insisted hotly, waving your hands manically as you tried to convey your frustration to your rather smug boyfriend.

"Wrong. I'm the best swordsman." Sharrkan smirked down at you. You took a deep breath and struggled to tame the urge to smack that superior smile off his face. Thankfully, it was working. Barely.

"I'm the best." You narrowed your eyes and jabbed your finger into his hard chest to emphasize your point.

"You're sadly mistaken, (Y/N)." His smirk quickly turned into a delighted grin as he examined your agitated expression, "Besides, wouldn't you be the greatest swords_woman _anyways?"

You sputtered, surprised that he actually brought up a valid flaw in your reasoning, "...Y-you're right." You crossed your arms; a pout on your face as you brooded, trying to come up with something witty and clever to say to save your pride.

Sharrkan scoffed and patted your head, much to your displeasure, "You're adorable when you're mad."

"Don't you dare patronize me." You scowled and smacked his hand away, pouting more when he just continued to chuckle at you. You turned your nose up refusing to acknowledge that you had lost your little squabble.

You were pleasantly surprised when you felt warm lips on yours in a soft gentle kiss. He pulled away, a pleased grin on his face as he studied your rather dazed expression. "Even though you're pretty adorable when you're mad," He moved closer, close enough so that your foreheads were touching and he could stare into your (e/c) eyes, "I think I like you best right after I've kissed you."


	13. Kids (Alibaba x Reader)

It was a relatively normal day as you and Alibaba wandered around on the streets of Sindria enjoying your time sightseeing. You had decided to enjoy the sunny weather with your loving boyfriend by checking out what Sindria had to offer.

"Well, we could go to the fishing ports and rent a boat for the 'Romantic Boat Ride of Love' if we want." You held up the pamphlet Sinbad had given you and wiggled your eyebrows suggestively. You laughed when Alibaba's eyes lit up at the prospect of a date.

"Let's go." Alibaba smiled enthusiastically and grabbed your hand.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, I'm really sorry but could you please watch my baby for me. I have to go take care of something; I'll only be a little while, so onegai!" You were more than a little surprised when a hurried-looking woman pushing a stroller came up to you, interrupting the wonderful mood. Your eyes traveled down to take in the smiling, babbling baby in her stroller.

"Um...we were kind of going somewhere...anyways are you sure you should be leaving him...?" Alibaba furrowed his brow as he voiced the thoughts you were thinking. You silently nodded in agreement.

"Onegai, it's only for a little bit." The woman bowed again and ran an impatient hand through her hair anxiously checking her watch.

You glanced at Alibaba shooting him a dubious look before sighing. "Alright, sure we'll watch it...or him, I guess..."

The woman smiled gratefully and stepped aside for you to hold the stroller. You gingerly grabbed it to stop it from rolling away. The woman quickly bowed and thanked you both one more time before hurrying across the street and disappearing around the corner.

You frowned lightly, "Some people are so irresponsible. What if we were kidnappers? She would be practically handing this little guy over." You crouched in front of the stroller to examine the baby. You couldn't help but smile when the baby happily blew a raspberry and giggled.

"I know...but still don't you think he's really cute?" You were surprised when Alibaba squatted next to you and offered a finger to the curious baby. To your surprise the child smiled a toothless grin and grabbed his finger tightly.

"He is pretty cute...and I think he likes you too." Although you were complimenting the baby, your eyes were focused on your boyfriend's smiling profile as he played with the tiny child. You found yourself smiling warmly at the happy look on his face.

"You think so?" Alibaba turned to you grinning in contentment. You found yourself blushing, awed at how adorable he looked when he was happy.

"I do." You finally beamed back just as the child's mother jogged back across the street towards the two of you.

"Arigato." She bowed deeply and grabbed the stroller. Without so much as another glance she began briskly walking away.

You and Alibaba stood in silence for a moment just waiting until she turned the corner. You sighed and ran a hand through your (h/c) locks.

"Well, do you wanna get back to sightseeing? We're only in Sindria for a little while you know." You were the first to break the comfortable silence. Alibaba grinned and nodded, grabbing your hand again and pulling you along.

"You know...I was just thinking..." Alibaba trailed off, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"What were you thinking about?" You pressed curiously.

"I think it would be nice..." Alibaba turned to smile light-heartedly at you. "If maybe one day we could have children too."

"Wh-what?!" You blushed and stuttered at his sudden declaration, "B-but..."

"You'd be a better mother than that woman probably. Plus, mini-(Y/N)s would be pretty adorable..." Alibaba chuckled loudly at your steadily flushing face.

"Shut up." You muttered irritably.

"I was actually thinking of having around ten of them?"

"In your dreams." You snorted at the thought of ten tiny humans running around your home, "Now hurry up so we can go on that romantic boat ride you wanted to go on so bad...actually I might just change my mind..."

"Noooo~ I'm coming, (Y/N)~!"


	14. Sick (Jafar x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ACHOO!" You sneezed violently into a tissue before flopping back down onto the soft fluffy bed beneath you. "I feel terrible~" You whined loudly and, frankly, quite obnoxiously.

Jafar sighed heavily from the chair next to your bed. He leaned forward and grabbed the cool cloth off your head. He dunked it into the bowl of ice water on the nightstand before wringing it out and smoothing it back onto your forehead. He paused for another moment before he spoke, "You really shouldn't have been training outside last night, (Y/N). I warned you it would be cold." He lightly scolded, you groaned dramatically.

"But I really wanted to figure out this new sword trick, Sharrkan showed me~" You whined and fiddled with the bed sheets uncomfortably. Jafar pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed out slowly before making eye contact again.

"I'll tell Sharrkan to teach you the trick next time. But for now lay still and focus on getting better. You already have a fever. It'll be troublesome if it gets worse." In a rare moment of compassion, Jafar brushed a piece of hair out of your eyes. You flushed slightly under his suddenly soft gaze. You mentally thanked the heavens that you had a fever you could blame your blush on.

You closed your eyes and relaxed into the feeling of his familiar cool touch. It was then that a thought occurred to you, "Jafar, are you worried about me?"

The man in question cocked an eyebrow in surprise before grunting and replying quite defensively, "Anybody would be worried if their girlfriend had a 38.3 degree Celsius fever, (Y/N). So wipe that coy smile off your face."

You did as you were told and attempted to control the beam on your face, although you failed quite miserably. "Alright, alright. I know you love me anyways. But still, I know what would make me feel better..."

Jafar perked up and leaned forward inquisitively, "What?"

You smiled innocently, "If my loving, worried boyfriend would cuddle with me."

Jafar chuckled before lifting up a corner of the bed sheets and crawling under so he was next to you. You instantly clinged onto him enjoying the slightly cool feeling he brought to your feverish body.

"Well, now I'm gonna catch your cold." Jafar murmured even as he nuzzled his nose into your hair and squeezed you around the middle. "But still, you're really warm…"

"Hush. Now, less talking more cuddling."

"Hai, hai, (Y/N)."


	15. Manly (Kouha x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Kouha?" You fiddled distractedly with the corner of the soft, plush couch cushion next to you. You stared down at your boyfriend who laid comfortably in your lap until he cracked an eye open.

"What is it?" Kouha stretched for a moment before raising his hand to his mouth to yawn. You watched him wake from his little nap before you voiced your thoughts.

"I was just thinking that you seem really in touch with your feminine side." You absent-mindedly spoke as you moved on from the couch cushion to play with his silky hair.

Kouha froze for a moment before he frowned up at you, perplexity obvious in his gaze, "What's that supposed to mean?"

You paused for a moment to think through your next answer, "Well, for instance, you have long pink hair. Although it's short in the front..." You held his hair up to his face for emphasis. "And you take such good care of it. Look how silky and soft it is! It's probably softer than mine!"

"My hair is pink naturally." He snapped as he batted your hand away, "En and Mei have pinkish hair too. And what's wrong with me having long hair?"

You leaned back a light smile on your face, "Wrong. Kouen-sama and Koumei-sama have red hair. Yours is pink. And there's nothing wrong with having your hair long. You can even look masculine with long hair! I mean, just look at Judal-kun, he has really long hair but somehow he just makes it look more..." You paused for effect, "...manly. And it doesn't help that you're only 5'2"."

Kouha stared up at you in disbelief. You struggled the keep a straight face and hold in the laughter bubbling up in your throat. "You can't be serious right now." Kouha pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes in exasperation.

"Hmm? What do you mean I can't be serious?" You blinked in slight confusion. You had expected Kouha to get huffy and maybe whine a little. Not to be so exasperated.

"My girlfriend is actually complimenting another man and even goes so far as to call him more 'manly' than me." Kouha sighed and shook his head, a look of disbelief on his face.

You bit your lip to contain the peals of laughter from spilling out, "But it's true." You shrugged innocently.

Kouha growled and sat up abruptly. He swiftly moved to push your form against the back of the couch so he was kneeling over your legs, both sides of his hands positioned beside your head.

"You're so lucky I love you or I would've hit you by now." He breathed into your ear you shuddered at how maliciously smooth his voice turned.

"I-Is that so?" You struggled to retain the cool expression that was on your face.

He just smirked mischievously at you before whispering words that made anticipation burn in your blood. _"I'll show you manly."_


	16. Cuddle (Alibaba x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"(Y/N), please~"

"No."

"Please?"

"Alibaba, I'm busy! I'm not cuddling with you!" You looked up from your studies to shoot him a light glare. He just stared back at you expectantly much to your irritation. "I said no!"

"...B-but my arm hurts..." You sighed as you turned to look at a pouting Alibaba who held up his bandaged arm for emphasis.

He had been sparring with Sharrkan and they both got a little too competitive which caused Alibaba to end up with a gash on his forearm. When you heard the news, of course, you flipped out and ordered him to rest his arm until it was healed. Subsequently, he ended up in your care for the past week.

But you hadn't anticipated how clingy a bored and injured Alibaba could be.

"Does it really hurt a lot...?" A worried look flit across your face as you edged towards him. You gingerly pressed down on the wound, "Did that hurt?"

Alibaba just smirked at you before swiftly pulling you down so you were sprawled out over him. "No, it didn't hurt." He turned over so you were sandwiched between the back of the couch and his body.

"Alibaba!" You whined as you attempted to worm your way out of his hold. You shot him an irritated stare. "You tricked me!"

"Ah, but I'm so bored and you wouldn't cuddle with me~"

"I was studying my magic textbooks!"

"Mmmm..." Alibaba just hummed a dismissal of that fact before shutting his eyes. "Just thirty minutes. Then you can study."

You sighed but decided to just give up your case. There was no arguing with a persistent Alibaba after all.

"You're so high maintenance." You huffed but nonetheless cuddled up to him, your head underneath his chin as you listened to his heartbeat.

"Yet you still love me." Alibaba smiled and chuckled.

"I could never stop, baka."


	17. Bets (Sphintus x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Go ahead, (Y/N)." You cringed as he lounged out on the couch a shamelessly triumphant look on his face. "Say it."

You ground your teeth in annoyance. He had made a bet with you the previous day that if he could get you to blush then you would have to follow all his orders for the rest of the week. Being as hard-headed and stubborn as you were you accepted the challenge.

It had ended quickly and quite painfully when he came up with the idea of flipping your skirt up. This, of course, caused you to get embarrassed and quite angry causing you to blush and subsequently, lose the bet. Now that you thought it over you realized that dude to his caramel color you probably wouldn't have known if he blushed even if he had. It was a losing bet in the first place and he had _known_.

And now here he was lounging around looking triumphant as triumphant gets, a smug smirk on his face as he patiently waited for you to repeat the words he said.

"I-I..." I ran a hand through your hair in frustration; did you really have to say it?

"Keep going..." He purred infuriatingly. You shot him a glare that did absolutely nothing in wiping the smug look off his face.

"I-I...think Sphintus is the coolest, hottest, and most powerful Magician who has ever walked the Earth." You finished, a red dusting covering your cheeks at the quite embarrassing words you just had to utter. Urgh.

Sphintus broke out in loud, rambunctious laughter which only fueled the annoyance boiling just under your skin.

"Okay, okay. I said it. Now what else?" You jumped to change the subject.

"Hmm..." Sphintus seemed to ponder this with a devious smile curling the corners of his lips. "Ah! There is something else I want..."

You sighed already resigned to your fate at this point. It would be a long week. "What is it?"

"I want..." Sphintus grinned, "…my amazing, hot, admittedly awesome girlfriend to kiss me."

You blushed at the sweet words he just said before nodding and moving closer to him. You lightly pecked him on the lips. It was quite short but also quite sweet and he wasn't complaining. "Why can't you be sweet like this all the time?" You teased him.

He just scoffed, "Please, I'm the sweetest guy you'll ever meet."

You rolled your eyes but went along with it. "Right, whatever you say."

"That's why you can't leave me." Sphintus patted your head a content smile on his face. He was the picture of calm, confidence and security in that moment. You loved that expression on him; you wished you could see it more often so when you did you just reveled in the moment.

"Of course not. I'm already in too deep." You smiled brightly. And you didn't regret it a single bit.


	18. Intense (Kouha x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most citizens of Kou were at least mildly surprised when they heard their psychotic third prince had found a lover.

You supposed their surprise was understandable. Nobody had expected the same man who loved to butcher and torture people for fun to ever find love.

It seemed, plainly and simply, impossible. After all, who could honestly love someone like that?

You had never thought it would be you. He didn't fit the image for your ideal guy at all but you found yourself falling for him nonetheless. There was something that drew you to him like a moth to a flame. He was irresistible.

"K-Kouha! Wh-what are you doing?!" You were a bit more than surprised when you walked into your quarters only to be roughly pinned to the wall by your boyfriend.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kouha sounded remarkably nonchalant as his attention drifted from your eyes to your slowly reddening complexion. He loved that shade on you. He could never get tired of it.

"W-well, get off!" You tried to sound imposing but you instantly deflated when it came out sounding more like a squeak than anything. Kouha smirked knowing he was having an effect on you. That sound you made only served to egg him on futher.

"I don't want to." He his smirk suddenly faded as his eyes wandered down to your neck. A smooth, perfect, even toned, untouched canvas.

He wanted to ruin it.

"K-Kouha..." You held in a gasp when he suddenly moved forward and harshly nipped at the skin. You tried to squirm out of his hold but he was relentless in his affections. You were as trapped as a fly in a spider's web.

"Struggling will only make it worse, (Y/N)..." He practically purred against the crook of your neck. You shivered appropriately.

"Kouha..." You slowly broke down and gave in to the intensity of his ministrations.

You couldn't understand how someone could be so wonderful and merciless at the same time. He was a cruel contradiction. You wanted to hate how his love took you by storm. Every single time. But you couldn't help but love it at the same time.

There was no escaping it.


	19. Be By My Side (Sinbad x Reader)

"That stupid King..." Huffing and turning over on your bed, you muttered to yourself about your fiancé. Lately, all Sinbad had been doing was working and it was starting to take a toll on your relationship.

You knew he was the King of the Sindrian Empire and, consequently, he had a ton of work to do in order to oversee the nation but you hadn't even seen him in the last week, let alone talked to him. Every attempt you made to go to his office and chat was stopped by guards who claimed that he 'was busy'. Too busy for his future Queen.

Suddenly, you found yourself biting your lip as you struggled to hold back tears. "He doesn't even care! No matter how busy he is, how can he not even make time to talk to his fiancé...?" You complained to no one in particular.

"That's not true." You jumped when you heard that familiar baritone voice and the gentle shutting of the door.

"Sinbad...?" You whipped around, a confused frown on your face. "What are you doing here? I thought you were working." You spit the last word with a bit more edge than you intended.

He cringed seeming to notice your irritation, "Well, you see..." He cautiously moved towards the bed and took a seat close to the edge, "There's been a lot of work involved with Kou declaring war on us..."

Although you already knew this fact,you suddenly felt a bit guilty for getting upset with him because he didn't make the time to see you. Wars were a big deal after all, strategizing and planning were big jobs that wouldn't allow for distractions. He was playing with people's lives after all. "I know." The words came out gentler this time.

He seemed to sense that you were a bit calmer because he scooted a little closer to you. "But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you." He pulled you into a warm embrace that soothed the doubt out of you. You smiled when his hand reached for your left hand and fiddled with the engagement ring on your finger.

"I know...sorry for getting mad." You smiled sheepishly as you leaned into his hold. "I just missed you."

"I know because I missed you too." He proved his point by giving you a tight squeeze. "It would be pretty worrying if my soon-to-be-wife didn't miss me after I went MIA for a whole week." He chuckled.

"Then don't go missing anymore. No matter how busy you are you have to at least hug me everyday." You pleaded as you tried to do your best puppy dog eyes.

It seemed that they worked because Sinbad smiled lovingly at your request. "Alright. I promise."

"I love you." You practically glowed with happiness when you kissed him on the cheek.

He responded by connecting your lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you too."


	20. Jealous (Hakuryuu x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"(Y/N), wait!" You heard his familiar voice calling out to you but you didn't slow your quick pace at all. He was just a few steps away so you opened the first door you saw and quickly slipped in. Just as you were about to slam it shut, he threw the door open and stepped in a concerned look on his face.

You just glared and crossed your arms defiantly. "What do you want?"

He seemed to measure you up for a few seconds, soundlessly evaluating your mood. Finally he decided on the words to say. "I want to talk."

"I don't want to." You snapped. You were about to shove past him to get to the door but he was quicker. In an instant, he had you pushed up against the wall. "Hakuryuu, wh-what are you-"

"Is this about Morgiana?" He cut you off abruptly. Your face soured just at the sound of her name. Hakuryuu's old flame.

His old flame that had come to the palace today. His old flame who he had been merrily talking to just a few moments ago. Ugh.

Your sour expression only lasted a moment but it was long enough. He'd already seen it.

"(Y/N), I don't love Morgiana." He pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I never said you did." You snapped as you quickly tried to sidestep him and bolt for the door. Your attempt was thwarted when he slammed his hands on either side of your head, effectively trapping you in.

"_Don't brush me off."_ You couldn't help but shrink back at the intense gaze he was giving you. It wasn't often that Hakuryuu got that look in his eyes but when he did it meant business.

"F-fine." The words came out shaky and breathless. You couldn't help it when he was looking at you like that.

He pretended not to notice and continued his statement. "I'm dating you because I love you and you alone. Not Morgiana. _You_." He stepped closer, closing the space between you. His hands moved down from the wall to settle around your waist.

"Oh..." You had nothing to say to his words. You fidgeted slightly under his gaze. "Th-then why was Morgiana here?" You questioned, this time not with anger but with curiosity.

"She came with Aladdin and Alibaba. They had business with Kouen." He spoke gently this time a light smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

"Oh..." You cringed at your lame reply. "Then...sorry for getting jealous..." You murmured quietly.

Hakuryuu just grinned and scooped you up setting you on the counter across the room. He was quiet for a long moment just staring at you expectantly. Finally, you decided to break the silence, "What?"

"I'm waiting." He responded which only served to confuse you more.

"For what?"

He grinned, "I said I love you. You didn't say it back." His hands came up to rest on both sides of your face. "Let's hear it, (Y/N)."

You blushed before chuckling quietly; you leaned down closing the gap between you. "I love you, Hakuryuu."


	21. Fire (Sphintus x Reader)

The flame seemed to dance before you in an enchanting mixture of oranges, yellows and reds. As you sat before the fireplace you couldn't help but slip into a more relaxed position. The warmth seemed to spread through the room permeating your fatigued body.

The winters in Magnoshutatt were frigid and bitter some years and this just seemed to be one of those years. Thus, you sat huddled by the fireplace in Sphintus and Aladdin's room, idly poking at the fire with small twigs you had found outside.

"Oh there you are, (Y/N)."

The sound of the voice startled you so much that you lurched forward causing your hand to brush over the fire.

"Ouch!" You pulled back hissing and cursing under your breath. Instantly, Sphintus was by your side holding your hand and examining it.

"Sorry, sorry! Geez, there's already a blister forming..." He fussed over your hand until you calmly laid a hand on his forearm.

"It's alright. It's not serious." You hurriedly assured him. He seemed to calm down at that statement and shot you an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" He shot you a sheepish grin.

You chuckled and grinned back, "Yeah, just a little. I thought you would still have classes?"

"Yeah, but I got out early because I already mastered the new spell we just learned." You snorted at the triumphant and slightly cocky look on his face.

"Alright, alright. I get it. You're the best magician in the 4th Kodor."

"Completely correct."

"Right." You bit your lip to hold back your laughter. Sphintus just rolled his eyes and pulled you to your feet.

When you shot him an inquisitive look he quickly explained. "Let's go wash your hand and get you an ice pack." You nodded and followed him obediently to his bathroom where you washed your hands and held out an ice pack.

"Thanks." You shot him a grateful look. Just as you were about to take the ice pack he grabbed your hand and lifted it to his lips, gently kissing it.

"Now I'm sure it'll get all better." He smiled warmly at you much to your embarrassment.

"Such a gentleman considering you were the cause of this wound." You leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

"You can let it slide." He grinned slyly.

"Of course." And with that he claimed your lips again.


	22. Chocolate Kisses (Hakuryuu x Reader)

"Now, I just have to frost these bad boys." You smiled as you read over the recipe for the brownies you were baking.

It was then that you noticed the slightly smoky smell in the air. "What is that..." You blanched as you realized it must be the brownies.

In a slight panic, you quickly strode over to the oven and swung the door open. You couldn't help but cringe at the charred chocolate treats you made.

"You've got to be kidding me. These don't even look edible anymore..." You bit your lip and picked up a charred piece which instantly crumbled between your fingers.

Glumly, you made your way to the trash and dumped your attempt at Valentines chocolates in the bin.

A quick glance at the clock confirmed that you only had 15 minutes left before Hakuryuu returned from Sindria. There was no time left to make anything else for him. The only edible thing that you had made was the chocolate frosting for the brownies. "He's going to be so disappointed..." You cringed as you tried to think of what you could do to make up for it.

It was then that the door creaked open revealing your lover who also happened to be holding a bouquet of red roses. "I'm back." He greeted you with a smile and handed you the bouquet, warmth twinkling in his heterochromatic eyes. "Happy Valentines Day."

You bit your lip, and accepted the roses. You plastered a fake smile on your face and attempted to steady the quaver in your voice. "Thank you..."

Hakuryuu's brow furrowed a bit as he realized instantly something wasn't right. "What's wrong, (Y/N)? Are you not feeling well?"

It was then you decided you couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears sprang to your eyes as you tried to explain what was bothering you. "I-I tried to make brownies f-for you...but I wasn't paying attention a-and they burned..." You paused to sniffle a little and averted your gaze. "A-and now you brought roses, and I have nothing t-to give you..."

Hakuryuu's gaze softened as he brought you into a comforting embrace, he gently shushed your sniffles until you were only emitting occasional hiccups. "It's alright, (Y/N). I don't need chocolates. I just wanted to spend tonight with you." He assured you, a small slightly amused smile on his face.

"...You're not mad? Or disappointed?" You wiped the tears from your eyes and stared at him questioningly. He shook his head no and lifted you onto the counter so you were eye to eye.

"Not at all. Besides we still have the frosting." He grinned and scooped up a dab of frosting and plopped it on your cheek.

Immediately you started laughing and swatting at him. Before you could wipe it off he leaned forward and licked it off. "The frosting tastes delicious, (Y/N)." He stared seriously at you and instantly you knew exactly what he meant by that statement. You couldn't help but feel the familiar red heat invade your cheeks making you feel a bit lightheaded.

In retaliation, you scooped up another glob of chocolate frosting and plopped some on his lip. "Happy Valentines Day." You grinned and connected your lips in a sweet kiss. He eagerly kissed back his tongue flicking across your bottom lips to lick away the remainder of the chocolate. He pulled away to stare passionately at you.

"Definitely the best one yet." He grinned and kissed you again, this time sweeter than the last.


	23. Reckless (Jafar x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You carefully pulled the ground floor window of the Kou Empire palace open and stepped inside. You took a quick glance around before leaning out the window and signaling to Jafar that the coast is clear.

"Lead the way." Once he made it through the gap in the window you gestured down the long hallway in front of you.

"You should've let me climb in first. What if there were guards?" You couldn't help but roll your eyes at Jafar's overprotectiveness. Sometimes he felt more like your mother than your boyfriend.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking out for myself, Jafar. Why else would Sinbad send me on this mission?" You briefly squeezed his hand and shot him an assuring smile. "Just focus, ne?"

"...Okay, but remember what our objective is, (Y/N). Don't be reckless." He looked at you pointedly for a second before finally making his way down the hallway.

You just nodded and went over the mission in your head. Sinbad had ordered the both of you to get into the Kou Empire palace and figure out where they would be discussing the strategy for the war they were planning. You didn't have to figure out what they were planning just yet. Just get in and get out.

You both made it to your destination after successfully sneaking past a few guards. You quietly slid up against the door and listened for the voices.

"Do you hear anything?" Jafar was right behind you as he tried to listen in.

You grinned when you heard the familiar sounds of Judal, Kouen and Koumei's voices on the other side of the door. You nodded in Jafar's direction and continued to listen in.

"(Y/N), we've found the meeting location, that's all Sin asked us to do. Stand up and let's get out of here." He attempted to usher you away from the door.

"Hold on! I think I can hear what they're saying!" You shushed him and swatted his hands away as you strained to listen in.

"(Y/N), what did I say about the object-"

"Who's down here?" The unfamiliar voice sent alarm signals off in your brain and as you turned to see a guard peering around the corner. Before he could shout for back up Jafar had moved down the hall and knocked him out cold.

"Let's go!" He hissed and yanked you up. Before you could protest he had already started to pull you down the hall and out of the palace using the path you came in with.

"Jafar! I almost figured out what they were talking about!" Once you were out of the palace you turned and rounded on him an irritated look on your face.

He slowly turned to look at you and all the complaints you had suddenly died in your throat. He was definitely not happy right now.

"Are you saying that even after that guard almost alerted them of our presence you were still planning on eavesdropping?" His voice was measured and carefully controlled. It was when he got like this that you found him to be the most frightening.

"Okay, okay. You're right, sorry. That was stupid of me. Calm down, okay?" You lifted your hands up in surrender.

"Don't be so reckless, it makes me worry." He sighed and abruptly brought you into a tight embrace. You relaxed when you realized he had calmed down.

"You're such a worrywart." You smiled lightly and hugged him back.

"Of course I'd worry. The love of my life almost got discovered while she was eavesdropping on some of the strongest people in Kou." He reprimanded you again much to your chagrin.

"I said sorry." You pouted and pulled him down for an apologetic kiss on the cheek.

"Do that again." He murmured quietly. You beamed and did as you were told. "No, I meant on my lips." He reiterated.

"Your wish is my command." You pulled him down again and connected your lips in a warm passionate kiss.

"Better." There was a slight smile curling his lips when he broke away leaving you a bit breathless.

"Definitely." You breathed out, a content smile on your face. "Shouldn't we be getting back to Sindria about now though?"

"That can wait." He leaned down again but you lifted a finger to his lips, halting him in his tracks.

"Oh? Who's the reckless one now? We're still in Kou, you know." You grinned flirtatiously at him and turned on your heel and started towards Sindria. "After all, our objective was to find the meeting room and return to Sindria. No dilly-dallying."

You couldn't help but chuckled inwardly when you heard his groan and the reluctant plodding steps behind you.


	24. Wedding Crasher (Kouen x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Here comes the bride..._

You glumly listened to the wedding music playing in the background. You were sitting in a decorated hall with brightly colored flowers adorning every free surface and white and gold ribbons strewn across the room.

Although you had to admit that the decorating was amazing, you had no intention of brightening your mood to match it any time soon.

_Here comes the bride..._

It was at that moment the door to the hall opened and the feminine figure clad in all white stepped in. You cringed; it didn't help your mood that she was actually really pretty. Shiny chestnut brown wavy hair swept up in an elegant updo; not to mention she had the clearest, piercing, icy blue eyes.

Even with all that beauty you still couldn't shake the thought that it should have been you wearing that dress. But you screwed everything up before it could even begin.

_All dressed in white..._

She easily glided down the aisle on the arm of her father before she was handed off to the groom at the altar.

You felt a hitch in your breathing when you saw his face. Royal red tousled hair, sharp intelligent eyes, and a polite smile on his face as he held the hand of his bride. You flinched as the word burned like acid in your mind. This wasn't right. What about everything you had together?

_Radiant and lovely as she shines in his sight..._

You couldn't help but feel even more glum and indignant as time went on. By the time the preacher asked who objects you could barely contain yourself.

You quickly got to your feet. "I object."

The music came to an abrupt stop, the musician and singer stared at you with wide eyes. He turned around obviously surprised to see you although he hid it well. You noticed that his bride also turned a surprised look marring her perfect pretty face. All you could pay attention to was him. Seeing him caught off guard only urged you to continue with your objection.

"I loved you, Kouen. We dated for two years! Two years and then you do this?! Just give up everything we had to marry some woman you don't even know?! I can't believe you would do this to me. Obviously this was all just a joke to you. I was just a joke to you." You bit your lip and tried to hold back the tears creating a lump in your throat. By now all the people in the hall were murmuring and whispering. The bride looked quite panicked and shocked as she just looked around like a lost sheep. You tossed one last scathing look at a quite shocked Kouen before you just shook your head and marched out of the hall.

Just as you made it down the stairs a hand grabbed your arm and gently turned you around.

"What?" You snapped and pulled your arm out of his hold.

"I never thought you would say it." He stared at you with that deceivingly passive stare he always had.

"Say what?" You snapped. He paused and watched you sniffle and take a deep breath as you forced the tears back. You crossed your arms and stared vehemently back at him.

"That you love me. I've been waiting to hear it. That's why I agreed to the proposal. I thought that you didn't think of me the same way I think of you."

"..." You drew a blank at that piece of information. He was right. The whole time you were together you never actually told him you loved him.

He smiled warmly and pulled you against his broad chest. "I love you , you know. So I'm not going to marry that woman, you're the only love of my life."

You beamed when you realized what he was saying. "I love you too, Kouen."

"So it's not past tense anymore?"

You have him a puzzled look, "What are you talking about?"

"Before when you made your objection you said you 'loved' me. It's not past tense anymore." He smirked as you pointed out ever-so-smugly.

"Sh-shut up! Don't talk about the objection! I was annoyed, okay!" You protested; an abashed look on your face.

"Well, it's fine as long as its present tense now." He mused to himself.

"Wh-whatever, let's just get out of this hall. Seeing you dressed for a wedding that doesn't include me is making me sick."

"As you wish, love."


	25. Temper (Masrur x Reader)

"Masrur, let me go!" You hissed furiously as you futilely pounded against the redheaded Fanalis's back. He had you slung over his shoulder potato sack style as he carried you away from the quite shocked female who had tried to flirt with your lover.

"Masrur, I said let me go!" you shouted only to be greeted by silence. This only served to make you more ticked off and volatile. "Are you even listening to me?!" You punctuated your point by pounding your fist on his back one more time.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

"Then put me down!"

"No."

"And why not?!" You barked back. "Did you see that woman? She was all over you!"

"...If I put you down you'll get in trouble. Sinbad wouldn't want us fighting with citizens." He answered your question with that unshakable patience you always envied. His steady, reasonable words helped you to take a breath and calm down for a moment.

"Well, I'm still mad that she was flirting with you." You huffed.

"Don't be."

"I can't not be!" You protested. "I don't have rock solid patience like you, I get mad easily and I can't hide my feelings."

"You can't get mad." His answer came quickly, quick enough to make you curious.

"Why not?" You snapped indignantly.

"Because just now when I saw you were upset I got really annoyed. If you get upset then I'm going to get upset too."

You blinked, once, twice, before a huge grin spread across your face. Although his words were simple you know exactly what he was saying. "For a six foot five Fanalis, you sure are adorable."

"Hm."

He set you down on your feet finally and you intertwined your fingers with his warm hand. "Okay, I won't get mad anymore. Just for you." You grinned and leaned against the side of his body.

"..." Although he didn't say anything back you could feel the love between you and so you stayed silent too and just enjoyed the moment.


	26. Compulsive Behavior (Aladdin x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"(Y/N), I'm sorry... Old habits die hard..." The short blue-haired magi whined pitifully. Sadly, his protests fell on deaf ears.

"I don't care, Aladdin, the point is you can't expect me to not be upset when you get that googly-eyed look whenever you see a pretty girl!" You frowned deeply and turned away from him in a huff.

You couldn't get the image of that drunken and heavily made up, flirtatious woman stumbling out of the brothel, straight into Aladdin, where she proceeded to slur out compliments and lean down displaying her chest. And then Aladdin, of course, took the bait and groped her in his typical comical fashion. All while you were on your first date since he left Magnoshutatt. Just the thought made you want to roll your eyes in exasperation.

Although Aladdin was one of the sweetest, kindest guys you had ever met but you couldn't help but hate how he could never seem to keep his cool around girls. And it didn't really help that you weren't particularly endowed or anything. You were pretty average with (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. Oh, and small boobs. Nothing too special. Of course you'd be mad if you saw your boyfriend do that kind of thing. The only thing holding you back from completely blowing up at him is the fact that you knew that he wasn't actually being consciously disloyal. It was, indeed, a bad habit that he had yet to break.

"(Y/N), I promise I didn't flirt with her first, she just leaned down and before I knew what I was doing..." He trailed off, a remorseful expression on his face.

You turned your nose up before you could let him get to you. Stony silence hung in the air and Aladdin fidgeted nervously and you crossed your arms and looked anywhere but him.

"(Y/N)..." You perked up a bit when you felt a small warm hand slide into your own holding it with an unmistakable familiarity. You glanced down at the hand then looked up to meet his pleading eyes.

"What?" You answered back, suddenly unsure of his intentions.

"I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to..." He intertwined his other hand with yours and moved closer until there were only a few inches of distance left between your bodies. In that moment, you couldn't help but notice how apologetic his clear blue eyes looked when his long fringe fell just right over his eyes.

"Aladdin..." You averted your gaze to the side but a light tug on your arm automatically brought your attention back to him.

"Do you forgive me?" His gaze suddenly seemed to intensify as he leaned forward and lightly pressed his forehead to yours so you couldn't look away.

"Uh...um..." You stumbled over your words as you struggled to focus on your answer instead of his thumb which was rubbing slow soothing circles on the back of your hand. Your face was heating up and thoughts were in overdrive as you attempted to form a coherent sentence with his eyes boring into you like that. "Um...I guess so, yeah..."

He broke out with a bright smile and laughed happily. His hands came up to cup your face before pressing his lips to yours briefly in a sweet sincere kiss. "Thank goodness."

You blinked owlishly for a moment as you tried to clear your head. "We-well, I _was_ mad!"

"But now you forgive me. And I won't do it again." He grinned and pulled you in for a hug. You smiled softly and hugged him back.

"Just this once. If it happens again I won't be so compliant." You warned half-jokingly.

"Hai, (Y/N)~"


	27. Whipped (Judal x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mou, Judal, come on~" You pouted cutely as you stared down at your quite hard-headed lover.

"No, and that's final." Judal reiterated firmly. His arms were crossed, and he had a determined look on his face. He didn't look to be budging on this decision any time soon.

"Oh, come on Judal. Just take her." Kouha chuckled mischievously from his armchair. He watched over the little battle of wills in slight amusement. Ever since Judal and you had gotten together, this seemed to happen quite often: you begging Judal to do something for you and Judal refusing to (mostly for your own good). This time, the issue was whether or not you could ride the magic carpet. Last time you did you had leaned a bit too far over the side and almost fallen off. Luckily, Judal caught you but he'd been paranoid about taking you on the flying carpet ride since then. Still, no matter the issue Kouha could always expect the same ending. It was inevitable.

You frowned at his refusal, a disappointed expression settled on your face before an idea popped into your head. "Please, Judal~ I promise I'll be more careful this time." You pouted and slowly settled yourself in his lap. A hand went up to lightly stroke his cheek as you leaned into his chest. You blinked at him ever-so-innocently as if you didn't know the implications of what you were doing.

You had to stop yourself from grinning in anticipation when the firm expression on Judal's face faltered a bit at the sudden close contact. His hands instinctively came up to rest around your waist and he continued to stare at you with a dumbfounded and slightly heated gaze. You could tell he was hesitating, still thinking it over.

Not for long.

"Can we please~ go?" You repeated your question but this time your voice took on an alluring tone as you stared up at him from under your eyelashes. Your hand trailed down from his cheek to rest on his chest, right over his heart. That was all it took to make his resolve crumble. Hook, line, and sinker.

"If I take you, you can't lean over the sides anymore. _Ever_." Judal conceded as he stood up forcing you to your feet. "Now stop tempting me and get ready. Only for 10 minutes."

"Hai, hai~" You cheerily triumphantly and happily took your leave.

"Whipped." Kouha snickered, a huge teasing grin on his face.

"Shut up."


	28. Poisonous (Doron x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Doron, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't just kill off goi? That's not what we're here to do!" You snapped angrily as you pointed an accusing finger at the thin, purple-haired man.

"Know your place, (Y/N). I'm in charge and I make up the rules." Doron snickered at the obviously rising irritation that was evident on your face. The both of you knew that he was higher up in Magnostadt than you and he was bringing it up _again_.

"Do _not_ tell me to mind my place, Moron Doron!" You crossed your arms and smirked in satisfaction when a surprised look crossed his face.

"M-moron...Doron...?" He seemed caught off guard by the unusual (yet catchy) insult.

"That's right. You're an unfeeling, arrogant, despicable moron." You kept your arms crossed and refused to let the triumphant smirk leave your face.

"Fine. Then you're a righteous, holier-than-thou, on-their-high-horse bigot. Don't forget, you also work for the same kingdom as me which oppresses the majority to make life more convenient for the minority." The way he was grinning made his sharp teeth look all the more animalistic. You sneered at him, irritation rising again.

"Moron!"

"You only say that because you know I'm right, idiot."

"Shut up, aho!" You out your fist up in what would've been a threatening gesture if he didn't have a few inches on you height wise. "Morons should keep their mouths shut!"

"Hmph. Do you really think that I'll feel threatened by that?" Still wearing his predatory grin he advanced on you, causing you to back up into the wall behind you. He extended his arms and rested them in a seemingly casual manner besides your head, effectively blocking your exit. "You'll need to try a bit harder..."

"Wh-what are you doing...?" Your anger suddenly deflated, instead being replaced with vigilant alert.

"I just realized how vulnerable you look when you're angry." He grinned and leaned down closer to your face until you could feel his hot breath ghosting over your cheek. "You should really learn to control your temper."

"Sh-shut up..." You tried to ignore the heat prickling your cheeks and focus on evening your erratic breathing. Futilely, you pressed your hands against his chest in a sad attempt to push his wiry body off when he moved his face into the crook of your neck.

"If you struggle like that you'll make me want to be cruel, (Y/N)." You felt him grin mischievously against your neck and his cool strong hands come down to steady your waist.

"St-stop..." You replied although your actions contradicted your words when you moved your arms up to wrap around the back of his neck.

"I don't think you want me to. In truth you love this unfeeling, arrogant moron." He chuckled darkly. "And you're just as bad as me."

At that moment you realized his love had a certain cruelness to it that could only be described with one word:

Poisonous.


	29. Stubborn (Muu x Reader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Muu, who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" You glared pointedly at the red-haired half-blood Fanalis across from you. He had just told you the Reim was most probably going to go into battle against Kou. But that wasn't what had upset you. It was the fact that he had decided that he didn't want you to fight with him.

He wore a weary expression filled with exasperation as he looked at you. "(Y/N), it's really dangerous. We're going up against the Kou Empire. They have six Dungeon Capturers and a Magi too! You're not going, it's _too _dangerous."

"Then you're not leaving either." You snapped angrily. "If I can't go to war then you don't get to go either."

"I can't just not go. You know that, (Y/N)." He took a breath and swept his fiery red hair out of his troubled eyes. "I have a duty to this country as a King Vessel."

"And I have a duty as a magician."

"It's not the same thing and you know it, (Y/N)."

"Then don't bother telling me what to do. You wouldn't understand anyway. All I'm saying is that if you're going then I'm going too." You insisted almost desperately now. "I won't let you go off all by yourself, Muu. I won't." You shook your head again as if to accentuate your point.

"..." Silence hung in the air as both of you stared at each other waiting for the other to back down.

"(Y/N), you're staying home." Muu was the first to break the silence. You frowned as you saw his familiar stubborn expression come out. The same one he wore whenever he was ready to protect someone. Namely, you in this case.

"..." For a minute you just glared at him until you heaved a heavy sigh and ran a hand through your (h/c) locks. "I really hate it when you get like this. All unreasonable and whatnot."

"...Sorry, but I'm not changing my decision." He bit his lip and the apologetic look in his eye was all it took to make you forgive him.

"You're so stubborn." You stepped forward into his embrace; the tension seemed to dissipate at your surrender.

"I just want to protect the people of this country. That includes you, (Y/N). I have a duty to protect everyone in the Reim Empire." His voice was softer this time as he wrapped his arms around you.

"I know. But I still worry." You sighed as you looked up to meet his ruby red orbs. His stormy expression had finally cleared to reveal a warm smile.

"Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it." He pecked you lightly on the mouth. You couldn't help but smile at the gesture of affection.

"Fine I'll let it go. Because I know you'll come home safe. If this war actually does happen, that is." You gave him a pointed look.

"Roger that, (Y/N)." Muu scoffed and ruffled your hair playfully. You forced a smile because you knew it wasn't a promise that he could keep under the circumstances.

"But let's make this clear. I'm only letting you do this because love means protecting the ones closest to you. It's only because I love you that I'll let you protect me this once." You poked his nose and grinned childishly much to Muu's amusement.

"That's good. Because it just so happens that I love you too." He grinned and nuzzled your nose affectionately.

"Humph. With all your stubbornness you're lucky I still give you the time of day."

"Again: love you too, (Y/N)."


	30. Family (Sinbad x Reader)

And so now I leave you all with one last note: enjoy~! :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

You lay in bed, still sprawled out across the luxurious silk sheets even though it was already approaching 12 in the afternoon.

The eerie quiet of the morning didn't do anything to ease your mind which was currently working in overdrive. The same words replayed over and over in your head. They were all you could think of. Like a heavy and exhilarating weight hanging over you. Like a stereo stuck on repeat…

Pregnant.

"Wow..." You breathed out as you turned over to stare up at the ceiling. "I can't believe this is happening."

Although you were happily married to a loving husband and a supportive kingdom looking out for you and your wellbeing, for some reason, you still felt like you were on uneven ground.

How would Sinbad react?

"Ugh..." You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes in an attempt to clear your head. "I guess I just have to tell him and see." You murmured as you swung your feet out of bed. "I mean, we're married. I have nothing to worry about." You nodded to yourself as if to assure yourself before you padded down the long palace corridor to the office where you knew Sin would be working.

It was when you approached the door that you realized how nervous you were. What if he wasn't ready for kids yet? What if he didn't _ever_ want kids? Would he end up resenting you?

"Stop it, (Y/N). Get it together!" You slapped your cheeks firmly and took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside.

The all-too-familiar, handsome, purple-haired man looked up from his work to stare at you in mild surprise. "(Y/N)? You're up." Your nerves quickly calmed down a little after hearing his calm, smooth, baritone voice. He always managed to soother your nerves just when you felt that everything was out of control. You loved this man. You had nothing to be afraid of, but you still couldn't stop trembling.

"Yeah..." You spoke in a quiet voice as you slid into a chair next to him. He studied you for a minute before turning to face you.

"What is it, love? Are you feeling okay?" He leaned forward and tenderly pressed a warm hand to your cheek. His tired expression instantly morphed into a worried expression. "You're trembling."

You quickly assured him with a nod of your head. You placed your hand on top of his, firmly grasping it in your smaller one. "I'm fine...but I have something to tell you."

He frowned a little and sat up a little straighter as if to brace himself for the bad news. "I'm listening." He squeezed your hand a little.

You squeezed his hand back before taking a breath. You ruffled your (h/l) hair a little before speaking. "I'm pregnant."

You didn't dare to look up as solemn silence hung in the air. Suddenly, there was a small sound, like a muffled laugh. You didn't have time to even glance up before you were pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Sin, what are you doing?" You question, though you still relaxed into his embrace.

"That's amazing!" He burst into a full, happy laugh. "We're parents, (Y/N)! Well, not yet - but we're going to be! This is so great!"

You blinked a little, "So...you do want kids?"

He chuckled a little in amusement, "Of course I want kids. But only if it's with you." He leaned in to peck you on the cheek. "I've always wanted a family."

You broke into a grin, and wrapped your arms around his neck. "That's good because I was kind of freaking out a little."

"I could see that. I knew something was bothering you the moment I laid eyes on you. You're an open book, (Y/N). You can't hide much from me." He smirked at your slightly offended expression and planted a few kisses on the corner of your mouth to appease you. "So can we name him Sinbad Jr.?"

You laughed a little. "In your dreams, it's a girl. I'm positive." Much to your amusement Sinbad pouted at that statement.

"But I need a son who will grow up to protect his wonderful, lovely mama." He whined pathetically.

"Too bad. You're just gonna have to be my knight instead." You poked his nose a soft smile on your face.

"Well, I guess it's alright. I'll just have a beautiful little mini-(Y/N) to love and spoil instead." He grinned and kissed you again before rubbing your stomach lovingly. "And I'll love it whether it's a boy or a girl anyway."

"Nice save." You chuckled and kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omake:

"I only have one condition." Sinbad crossed his arms, a determined look on his face.

"Eh? What?" You asked a puzzled look on your face.

"No boyfriends ever."

"...That's debatable."

"(Y/N), no~"

~FIN~


End file.
